Dexter's Partner in Crime VS Angel Adriana Lima
by ThatBadassDrumer
Summary: What happens when The Victoria's Secret Angles go on tour but end up loosing one of their Angels, Adriana Lima, To a serial Killer who wants to see her dead. Adriana and Dexter solve the case!


"_Adriana we have to go in ten minutes are you ready_?". A soft voice echoed down the hall from a young woman with a group of other women in the bathroom. One of the models that Adriana worked with reminded her of the small amount of time they had to arrive at a Hollywood premiere later. " Y_es yes I am coming I just need help..ahh I'll be there right behind you guys don't wait up I'll be there_". Adriana had shouted from her room back to the other model as she tried to get changed by herself. Today would be another day on the busy schedule of the Victoria's Secret Angels as they were about to start there Angels Across America Tour for the second time.

Adriana Lima, One of Victoria's Secrets most popular Supermodels would be joining the tour that would stop in New York City for two weeks. Usually Adriana would have professional help from hairstylists or make-up artists to get ready for appearances, but for some unusual reason today, Adriana decided to get ready by herself without help. A heavy sigh slipped through Adriana's lips as had the feeling as if her whole day would be thrown off somehow, she would try to stay in good spirits but couldn't shake the weird feelings she had inside.

Unlike the other models Adriana had to dress differently, to debut the 2010 diamond bombshell fantasy bra that was worth 2 million dollars in value. As the other models seemed ready to leave Adriana still feel behind in getting ready on time. _"I'm coming I'm coming I'll be there_". Adriana tried to speak as loudly as she could through her accent so they could understand what she was saying. _"The tour bus is here Adri get whatever you need_". Adriana nodded her head quickly as she started to shake a bit feeling rushed. Adriana glanced over her shoulder taking a look in the mirror at her own reflection with a gloomy feeling still starting to build up inside of her. She smiled brightly for a moment as the pure blue diamonds glittered under the bright lights, illuminating from the chandler over her head from the ceiling. Adriana almost drifted off into a daydream state for a moment, but shook her head grabbing her clutch off of the dresser.

"_God so help me that I do not ruin it for the girls". _Adriana whispered to herself in a soft tone as she looked down at her clutch. "_Waiting for Adriana now..she has five minutes_". Adriana heard one of the tour managers tell the other girls from outside as the front door was left open. Before she could even think, Adriana grabbed the pepper spray laying on the floor then ran down the hall to go outside to the tour bus. Once She made it inside of the bus it seemed as if all of her worries started to melt away with ease, but her intuition still kept giving her the feeling of bad vibes for the trip.

All of the models were already settled in on the tour bus mingling around and acting like teenagers, the type of activity that made classics memories for Adriana deep down. She entered the lavish and spacious tour bus with a small smile on her face, so no one would notice how emotionally bothered she seemed at the moment. Once she sat her Supermodel essentials bag down on the booth seat her smile only seemed to brighten seeing how happy everyone looked.

Adriana tried her best to hold her composure and not seem too out of place, but ended up playing around with the other models anyway. Adriana walked across the tour bus then opened one of the large windows slowly to get a last look of the town they were leaving, before going to New York. Right when she pushed the window up, a strong breeze of cool air hit the apples of her cheeks when she stuck her head out of the window to get a better view of the town. She giggled a bit enjoying the breeze almost squinting her eyes so the wind wouldn't make her cry. Adriana started to open her eyes gradually with her vision becoming a bit blurred by the silver sparkling eyeliner in the corners of her eyes.

For a moment she thought she saw an odd looking shadow on the street. Once she blinked her eyes more to see what was on the sidewalk her eyes began to widen instantly, seeing a rather built man in all black looking right in her direction. The man had the whole appearance of a burglar or criminal looking rough and vexed by the sight of the tour bus across from him. Having the unknown man right in her direction of sight sent chills down her spine, and brought back the feelings of fear she had back in the hotel when she was getting ready. Before Adriana could lean forward to get a better look of the man or warn the others she jumped up quickly feeling someone slap her butt.

"_Look at that Brazilian booty ahahah your it Adri wooo come catch me!_". Rosie had yelled as she slapped Adriana on the butt with one of the paddles in the game section of the bus. Adriana jumped up from the tap of her rear, but bumped her head on the top of the window from the startled feeling the unknown man gave her and the playful slap to her rear. Rosie had begun to run away as the other model Candice had come to drag Adriana along in the fun. When she saw Adriana hit her head she immediately ran over to her side to make sure she was okay. "_Adriana are you okay? What happened? did Rosie tell you to come to the game section?_". Adriana held her head down looking towards her cleavage in her bra with tears streaming down her face. She quickly turned away from Candice, just to get out of the unknown man sight.

Adriana moved over towards the television with her hands on her head where she had bumped it on the window. As Adriana curled up into a ball looking down at the floor, all of the models and mangers came running out to the front section of the tour bus to see if she was hurt. Candice and Rosie sat next to Adriana but Rosie stood up once she felt something she had sat on. Rosie had sat down on the remote control to the television, that was laying on the couch next to Adriana. She turned the television on while patting Adriana on the back trying to find a good channel for her to watch, while the medical staff checked her out.

As Adriana opened her eyes for the one of the men to check her eyes with the hand held light, everyone quickly moved in closer to the television to see the news report coming on. "_Follow my finger Adriana from left to right_". The man had told Adriana while wearing light white gloves, pointing his index finger up so she could follow his finger to make sure she wasn't having any effects from the hit.

Adriana sat still on the couch with no motion in her body as if she looked numb. Candice, Rosie, and the other models all sat together near Adriana wanting to see what the report would be about, since it seemed to be coming from the place they were planning on visiting soon. "_Turn it up Rosie, Adriana just listen if you can hun_". Candice told Rosie to turn up the volume so everyone could hear, Adriana just tapped her hand on top of Rosie's to let her know she was listening.

" _Breaking News; We ask that anyone who's traveling to or back from the New York City area be alert and aware of an unidentified male who has killed five woman in that area over the past week. Reports from witnesses say he may be a serial killer who grabs women who appear to be wealthy or own something of value, Please travel safely or contact your local police station if you have any information on the unknown male" _. The models gave each other worried looks not expecting any crime to happen around this time. Adriana eye's followed the man's finger from left to right slowly but when she heard the report she quickly stood up with no hesitation knowing the man outside may have been the same man mentioned on the news.

"_Adriana sit back down please this will only take a moment if you can be patient please_". The man had tried to sit Adriana back down on the couch so he could finish his examination of her eyes and head. The room grew quiet in silence as everyone stared at Adriana's odd behavior wondering why she was so eager to move from place to place. "_That man outside..outside on th..The sidewalk he is the man on televi.._". Adriana spoke as quickly as she could waving her hands around towards the window to tell everyone about the man she saw.

Before she could even finish her sentence The tour bus driver and director cut her off announcing that they were about to leave for the trip now." _Adri maybe you need some sleep, maybe rest I saw that man too near the window..probably just a homeless person or creepy guy it's nothing.._". Candice tried to reassure Adriana that everything would be alright and the man on the sidewalk was just a looked up at Candice on the man had finished then glanced down towards her heels feeling like a fool. "_Okay Candice I will go do that..but I'm not happy..nor feel safe_". All of the models and everyone else seemed excited to finally be on there way towards New York-everybody accept Adriana.


End file.
